my_hero_americafandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Stories and Arcs
Story Arcs further develop the overall plot of the site itself. All characters are effected by the plot even if they do not directly come into contact with the events and they will most likely deal with the aftermath if that situation is present. You have a high possibility to be killed during these events so come well prepared. You earn Experience, Items, and Money from participating in Story Arcs. Hero Stories are for character development. Every character is unique in one way or another, so to continue their story along they have Hero Stories. Some Hero Stories are the same for every character and go by the same name, but most are unique to the character that the story is about. These Hero Stories can affect the Story Arc in either positive or negative effects based on your character's situation. You may only make a Hero Story for your character once every two weeks. It is possible to die in a Hero Story, so tread carefully. An Admin must approve the Story beforehand and all participants must agree to the mission. You earn Experience, Items, and Money from Hero Stories. Rules to follow for a Hero Story: # If you design a "Boss" for your Hero Story they must always be 5 or more Levels higher than the strongest member of your group to keep the fight interesting. # If you have a maximum of three or more members, during "Boss" fights, give them at least 1 fodder minion to fight for every member after the second participant to make things even. # Make sure that you make the story interesting and entertaining. This is where you're revealing plot, backstory, and developments for your character and should be used for that. Hero Stories are not just a means to grind Experience, Items, or Money. Wiki Hero Stories Hero Story: Time to Decide! Hero Rank: First Year The new students are ready to choose their very own Hero Name and design their first Hero Costume! It's time for the students to decide how they want to represent themselves to the world! * Class Slot 1 * Class Slot 2 Hero Story: Show Us Those Moves! Hero Rank: Second Year The students have been in the field and have been practicing using their quirks. Now it's time to create their Ultimate Moves that everyone will know them for! * Class Slot 1 * Class Slot 2 Hero Story: Time to Upgrade! Hero Rank: Third Year It's their final year at U.A. and they're almost ready to become Pro-Heroes. It's time to upgrade their Hero Costumes in order to maximize their full potential! * Class Slot 1 * Class Slot 2 Hero Story: Go Beyond! Hero Rank: Pro-Hero Your life is at stake! You didn't think you would reach this point, but it's time to give it your all! It's time to Go Beyond! Plus, Ultra! (This Hero Story can only be used to complete a single character's requirement for unlocking their Plus, Ultra! Attack slot. Only the player occupying Hero Slot 1 will be able to unlock their attack.) * Hero Slot 1 * Hero Slot 2 * Hero Slot 3 * Hero Slot 4 Player Made Hero Stories None yet. Come back later and design your own!